Let's Forget
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aomine voit des ombres. Kuroko voit des nombres. Ils ont fait un compromis. [Moitié UA]


**Let's Forget All Common Sense**

 **dandelion weed**

 _Ndt : Je reçois les réponses de mes demandes de traductions ! Joie ! Bon, c'est bientôt la fin de l'été, la procrastination s'intensifie - j'ai même recommencé des séries télévisées tant je ne veux pas travailler, c'est dire - mais les fictions keep coming ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Aussi longtemps qu'Aomine se souvienne, il avait toujours possédé l'étrange capacité de voir des ombres. C'était une capacité rare, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'une milice des services spéciaux et de scientifiques lui collent au train. Et juste comme n'importe quel intelligent détenteur d'un œil rare, il garda sa bouche fermée. S'en vanter n'amènerait qu'une adversité non voulue à sa calme et ordinaire vie scolaire.

Beaucoup supposaient que le révéré as de Teiko n'avait pas d'œil. Leur bouche fut rapidement fermée après qu'Aomine crache les mensonges reposant derrière sous leur peau humaine. Certains portaient leur cœur sur la main, mais bien plus nombreux étaient ceux qui les cachaient du public. Prenez ses coéquipiers par exemple. Ils enfouissaient tant. Mais Aomine voyait toujours, _toujours_ , qui ils étaient vraiment.

Les ombres étaient des créatures en forme de cônes. Comme les humaines, leurs couleurs de peau et tailles variaient. La propre ombre d'Aomine était une petite saleté de huit centimètres qui partageait la couleur de sa peau bronzée. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, ou plutôt, Aomine l'engueulait. Elle était capable de phrases, mais parlait toujours d'une manière mécanique et enfantine. Son seul but dans l'existence était de l'agacer, Aomine en était certain.

Elle se moquait de tout ce qu'Aomine faisait copiait ses phrases fétiches et avait une moue énervée permanente sur le visage. Aomine ne pouvait jamais s'en débarrasser. Il avait essayé. Elle retrouvait toujours son chemin par les airs et délivrait un coup de pied sauté dans la tête ou le visage d'Aomine, tant qu'elle y était. Comme elle réussissait à faire ça alors qu'elle n'avait pas de jambes était un mystère complet même pour Aomine. Leurs seules similarités étaient leur amour pour les gros seins, burgers au teriyaki et Tetsu.

Elle aimait Tetsu. Tellement que ça l'effrayait.

Une autre chose qui l'effrayait était l'ombre de Tetsu. C'était un cône de deux mètres dix avec une permanente expression je-m'en-foutiste. Elle était quelques teintes plus claires que la peau d'Aomine, et ça la rendait plus effrayante. Aomine était plutôt certain que Tetsu était un gros nounours à l'intérieur la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Quelques jours plus tard, il n'en était plus aussi certain. L'ombre de Tetsu était un cône gigantesque au goût de cacahuète avec de perturbants problèmes d'agressivité . La plupart des jours, son regard était perdu dans le vide. D'autres, elle lançait des regards coléreux à tous et à tout. Aomine inclus.

Aomine avait appris à faire confiance à ce qu'il voyait. Mais Tetsu et son ombre ne se correspondaient pas du tout. Comment Tetsu réussissait-il à cacher sa colère derrière son apparence calme comme s'il le faisait à chaque seconde ?

L'ombre d'Akashi était intéressante, oui, parce qu'elle était la chose la plus triste qu'Aomine avait jamais vue. Elle atteignait les genoux d'Akashi, effacée, et ne levait jamais la tête. C'était une petite chose pâle avec des yeux plissés et un corps fin, qui se cachait derrière le genou gauche d'Akashi la plupart du temps et l'agrippait fermement comme s'il allait partir. Elle tressaillait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près d'Akashi, et tremblait quand il était touché, de quelque façon que ce soit. Aomine se demandait si c'était constamment la manière dont Akashi se sentait. Elle contredisait bien trop ce qu'Akashi montrait. Comme celle de Tetsu.

L'ombre de Midorima était un mignon cône à la menthe de 20 centimètres. Sa maison était la tête de Midorima, d'où elle regardait tout le monde avec de grands sourires chaleureux et hoquets qui paraissaient être des rires heureux. Chaque fois que quelqu'un était blessé ou malade, elle criait d'amusant sons miaulant et tirait les cheveux de Midorima avec sa bouche sans dents, demandant probablement à son maitre d'aller voir pour qu'elle puisse aider. Bien sûr, Midorima ne répondait jamais parce qu'il ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre. Mais cela amusait Aomine lorsque Midorima se laissait faire inconsciemment, s'occupant du blessé avec des pincements de bouche et des longs discours tandis que son ombre sautait sur la tête de la personne et s'enfouissait dans leurs cheveux.

L'ombre de Kise geignait et pleurait trop au goût d'Aomine. Mais il finissait toujours par lui tapoter la tête chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était un gros cône couleur miel qui atteignait la taille de Kise. Quand il disait gros, il voulait dire réellement gros. Elle pourrait probablement casser l'ombre d'Akashi en deux. Elle était aussi plutôt demandeuse d'affection, et un gros bébé qui adorait les câlins. Elle en voulait à Aomine, cependant, le repoussant toujours de la tête quand il s'approchait trop. Bien sûr, la poussée n'était qu'une meilleure occasion pour Aomine de tendre la main et lui tapoter la tête tandis qu'elle geignait d'être traitée comme un être inférieur.

Il n'y avait presque rien à dire de l'ombre violet foncé de la taille d'un pouce de Murasakibara à part le fait qu'elle avait des yeux intelligents qui fixaient toujours les autres comme si elle connaissait leurs plus profonds et plus laids secrets. Le seul moment où elle pouvait s'enthousiasmer était quand Murasakibara tenait une balle de basket dans les mains.

De retour à Tetsu et son ombre ce qu'Aomine avait vu quand il avait prononcé ces mots douloureux et irréfléchis qui avaient pratiquement brisé quoi qu'il restait de leur amitié cet après-midi pluvieux serait gravé à jamais dans son esprit. L'ombre de Tetsu l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, ses yeux à peines plus sombres que sa peau et avec une atroce expression qui lui avait noué le ventre. C'était le plus énervé qu'Aomine l'avait jamais vue.

Il se demandait souvent quel type d'expression elle avait eue, quand Tetsu quitta le club. Probablement assassine.

Quand le temps du lycée vint et qu'il alla à la rencontre de Kagami, il découvrit que l'ombre de Kagami était un gros cône de huit centimètres. Elle arborait en permanence un grand sourire stupide qui rappelait à Aomine celui qu'il avait été.

Il avait été anxieux – et en quelque sorte effrayé - de revoir Tetsu. Peut-être que cette fois-ci son ombre aplatirait réellement Aomine sous son corps massif. Après tout, toute cette colère ajouté à ce qu'Aomine avait fait à son maître pouvait probablement briser la sanité de quiconque. Ce qu'il vit lors de la championship league n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Elle était pratiquement sans vie se traînait après Tetsu lentement comme si ce faire rouler dessus par un camion n'aurait pas été assez pour la réveiller de sa transe. Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Aomine. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne les rabaisse vers le sol de nouveau. L'ombre d'Aomine le regardait avec dédain, mais il l'ignora et continua à jouer.

Quand le match fut terminé et que le score de Seirin était dépassé d'un double de leurs points, l'ombre de Tetsu, qui était assise sur le banc de Seirin, baissa la tête avec désespoir. Ses yeux devinrent plus tristes encore et elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Aomine avait été tenté de courir l'étreindre, mais il étouffa l'envie et détourna le regard.

Aux sources chaudes plus tard, elle s'était remise de son état déprimé et l'expression énervé qu'Aomine reçu pour avoir offert à Tetsu la boisson en avait presque valu la peine. C'était toujours incomparable au bon vieux temps, mais au moins c'était familier. Ensuite, lorsque Kagami avait débarqué dans leur conversation, sa grosse ombre orange s'était jetée sur la tête de l'ombre de Tetsu. Aomine la fixa incroyablement longtemps, se demandant comment au nom de tous les saints du ciel c'était possible.

Plus tard, quand Aomine avait réglé ses problèmes et appris à Tetsu comment tirer, quand ça ne ressemblait en rien au bon vieux temps mais à quelque chose de neuf et en même temps sinistre, Aomine s'appuya contre le grand cône de 2.10, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était désolé. Elle poussa Aomine dans la direction de son maître, ce qui disait en somme que oui, c'était bon. Il était pardonné.

Plus il passait de temps avec Tetsu, plus il remarquait comme Tetsu avait changé. Tetsu souriait plus maintenant, plus encore lorsque ce stupide Kagami était là. Aomine sentit une agitation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie durant des mois. C'était le genre de sentiments qu'il avait lorsque Kise retenait l'attention de Tetsu ou quand il sentait qu'Akashi touchait un peu trop son partenaire.

XXX

Aomine savait pour sûr que ses anciens coéquipiers possédaient tous un de ces 'œil'. Kise et Akashi étaient tellement évidents qu'Aomine avait eu envie de leur donner un bon coup sur la tête la première fois qu'il les avait vus jouer. L'œil de Kise n'était pas commun, mais il était relativement ordinaire dans sa capacité à enregistrer les mouvements humains jusque dans leurs moindres détails. L'œil d'Akashi était le plus puissant, mais également plutôt commun dans leur école. La capacité d'être toujours un ou dix pas avant quiconque. Akashi était célèbre pour avoir le plus puissant œil-futur. C'était le plus avancé et ça effrayait pas mal de gens.

Murasakibara et Midorima ne parlaient jamais de leur œil. Mais, Aomine avait le sien et savait ce qu'il voyait.

Il savait que Murasakibara voyait le plus laid et le plus bas des gens. C'était lié à la manière dont son ombre semblait avoir vécu mille expériences douloureuses tandis que Murasakibara quant à lui ne pouvait jamais se soucier complètement de quelqu'un. Le plus proche avait été Akashi, et même ça venait probablement de la profonde tristesse qu'Akashi ressentait en lui.

Le joyeux côté caché de Midorima venait du fait qu'il voyait la plus belle chose dans la vie : l'amour. Aomine avait une profonde inclinaison à penser qu'il avait l'œil-du-fil-rouge **(1)**. Pourquoi sinon Midorima banderait-il ses doigts ? Et il avait la mauvaise habitude de fixer les petits doigts des gens. Et ils pensaient qu'Aomine n'était pas le plus discret de l'équipe.

Le seul qui demeurait un mystère pour lui était Tetsu. C'était probablement lié à la manière dont son ombre fonctionnait. Mais aucun livre n'avait jamais donné le moindre indice à Aomine de ce que ça pouvait être. Pas ceux qu'il voulait savoir, en tous cas. Ceux-là étaient les yeux terribles, mais Tetsu deviendrait sans doute fou plutôt que vivre un seul jour avec un de ces yeux.

XXX

« Dai-chan, tu parais gris ces derniers temps. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Avoir une amie fille était la meilleure chose qu'un gars pouvait sans doute demander, mais en ce moment précis Aomine ne ressentait pas un tel sentiment. L'œil-couleur de Satsuki était beaucoup trop agaçant et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ennuyait Aomine. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû donner à Momoi ce livre de lecture des couleurs pour son septième anniversaire. C'était toujours l'objet le plus cher aux yeux de la jeune fille à ce jour, cependant, donc Aomine ne pouvait pas réellement se plaindre.

« Vraiment ? »

Les sourcils de Satsuki se froncèrent. « Eh bien, bleu, pour être exacte. Ça passe du bleu foncé, celui qui est triste, et le magnifique bleu lagon, le satisfait. Tu es une contradiction ambulante et c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que tu avais l'air gris. Tu es confus. » Son ombre rose pâle d'une taille de rat miaula de là où elle était perchée sur son épaule gauche. Elle était inquiète pour Aomine.

« C'est rien. »

Ses lèvres formèrent une moue. « C'est à propos de Tetsu-kun, c'est ça ? »

En plein dans le mille. La Winter Cup était finie. Et Aomine admettait que c'était bien de pouvoir finalement parler à nouveau avec Tetsu. Genre, sans que son ombre de 2m10 lui lance des regards noirs ou le regarde tristement. La même chose ne pouvait cependant pas être dite à propos de Kagami. Son ombre restait grosse et heureuse, et ça agaçait Aomine autant que sa propre ombre le faisait.

« Je pense que j'aime Tetsu. Plus qu'un ami, c'est-à-dire. »

Elle cilla une fois, avant de sourire, riant presque. « Oh Dai-chan. Tu l'as enfin réalisé ? Ou viens-tu seulement d'en finir avec le déni ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimerait aussi. Ou même s'il aime les gars d'ailleurs. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que ça, non ? » Elle souriait de son familier sourire omniscient.

Après quelques secondes de plus de lutte interne, Aomine décida de lui dire, puisque il était évident qu'elle trouverait par elle-même de toute manière. « C'est Kagami. »

« Dai-chan ! » haleta-t-elle, presque horrifiée. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes aussi ! »

Il lui lança un regard suspect. « Ne sois pas stupide. »

Elle posa son sandwich et se pencha contre lui. Le vent se leva, envoyant ses cheveux voler en avant. Ils étaient sur le toit pour la pause déjeuner. Tristement, personne d'autre ne partageait l'envie de manger sur le toit froid avec lui, à part Satsuki.

« Dai-chan, je connais ton œil. Je sais que c'est ce qui te fait hésiter. Quoi que tu aies vu t'as affecté depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait des avances à Tetsu-kun. Parce que tu as peur de quelque chose que tu as vu en lui. »

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. « Non je n'ai pas peur. Je suis juste confus. »

Elle rit. « Dai-chan, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je te connais ? »

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur. D'accord. Peut-être un peu. Peur de ce que Tetsu pouvait cacher sous son extérieur inexpressif. Il avait toujours eu une bonne idée de ce qu'étaient les personnalités des gens. Mais Tetsu était différent. Satsuki avait tort à son propos. Tetsu était la contradiction ambulante. Pas lui.

Son ombre était en colère. Toujours en colère. Et peut-être un peu triste. C'était ce qui le confondait le plus. De quoi Tetsu pouvait-il être énervé ? Envieux de leurs talents ? Non. Tetsu n'était pas ce genre de personne. Qu'est-ce que son œil pouvait bien voir qui le rendait aussi énervé contre le monde ? Quoi que ce fût, ce n'était sans doute pas l'un de ces yeux banaux et plaisants. Midorima était un bâtard chanceux et il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

XXX

Aomine avait fait beaucoup de choses stupides dans sa vie, mais demander à voir Midorima surpassait probablement même avoir mis du beurre de cacahuète dans la cuisine de Nijimura. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un restaurant familial. Midorima refusa véhément de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans le fast food qu'Aomine, Kuroko, et maintenant il le savait, Kagami fréquentait aussi.

La mignonne ombre de Midorima couina joyeusement en voyant Aomine, et il n'avait pas le cœur de l'ignorer donc il lui sourit brièvement avant de ses tourner vers Midorima avec des yeux calmes. Les commandèrent des repas différents. Aomine avait déjà son coca donc il demanda un pancake. Midorima, qui n'avait pas encore déjeuné, commanda un menu B. Aomine payait.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Ton œil est celui du fil-rouge, non ? »

Midorima regarda autour d'eux frénétiquement. Il se tourna vers Aomine avec un air renfrogné. « Qui t'a dit ça ? Et ne le dis pas si fort. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « Je le sais simplement. Ce que je veux demander aujourd'hui est lié à ton œil. »

« Oh Dieu, » le visage de Midorima se tordit avec douleur, « Pas ça. Ce serait briser un tabou. »

« Sérieux. C'est juste moi. En plus, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas important. » Il se renfrogna. « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je m'en vais. »

« Tu veux savoir ce que peut voir mon œil ? »

Midorima s'était toujours méfié d'Aomine, même sans savoir ce que son œil pouvait voir. C'était dans la manière dont Aomine écartait les admirateurs violents de Satsuki. Les anciens de Teiko avaient vu Aomine le faire une fois et souhaitaient ne jamais plus être présents si ça arrivait à nouveau. Aomine les attaquait avec des mots. Il n'avait pas même à lever le petit doigt ou un orteil tandis qu'il racontait ce qu'il savait éveiller les peurs les plus profondes de ces sales types. Ils se comportaient comme des durs à l'extérieur mais Aomine savait comment ils étaient réellement à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé. Il avait seulement à dire à voix haute ce qu'ils ressentaient.

L'air de pure horreur qui lui avait été lancé avait même effrayé ses amis. Aomine savait que ce genre d'attaque était le pire. Il pouvait briser le mental d'une personne s'il en avait un jour l'envie. Ce serait comme prendre des mains la sucrerie d'un enfant. Ses amis se méfiaient de lui, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant.

Tenté, Midorima s'assit avec réticence. Leurs commandes arrivèrent juste à temps pour briser ce qui aurait été un silence très gênant. Ils mangèrent en silence. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait lancer une discussion de courtoisie quand ils savaient tous deux qu'ils auraient de toute façon enfin ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Pour Midorima, c'était soigner sa soif de savoir pour une connaissance aussi rare que celle-ci. Pour Aomine, une chance de se retourner. Une réponse de Midorima déciderait ce qu'il ferait dans le futur.

« Tu souhaites savoir qui est lié à toi à l'autre bout du fil rouge, c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Son vieil ami parut confus. « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Soupirant, Aomine posa son menton sur sa paume. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la rue. Par habitude, ou pas un instinct d'âme sœur ou peu importe la stupidité dont Kise l'aurait nommé, ses yeux rencontrèrent une touffe familière de cheveux bleu ciel. Son propriétaire se débattait contre le courant de personnes. Le cœur d'Aomine se serra de nostalgie.

Midorima se tourna pour voir ce qu'Aomine avait vu, et soupira quand une paire de yeux bleus abasourdis se tournèrent vers eux.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça. »

« Hey, Midorima, » murmura Aomine, une main pressée contre le verre froid qu'il laissa glisser en laissant une marque de doigt, espérant qu'elle effacerait d'une quelconque manière l'image de Tetsu se dirigeant vers eux. « Tu sais ce que je demande, pas vrai ? »

Midorima reposa son thé et mis son sac sur ses épaules. Il se leva et déposa de l'argent sur la tbale, même si Aomine avait dit qu'il paierait. Tetsu était plus proche à présent.

« Même si vous deux n'étiez pas liés par le destin, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi laisserait ça barrer son chemin. Tu tiens bien trop à lui pour l'abandonner. »

Midorima rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en disant ça. Il ferait un beau Aphrodite mâle. Il s'éloigna, saluant Tetsu sur son chemin avant de disparaître. Aomine ne voulait pas faire attendre l'ombre de Tetsu seule dans la neige à l'extérieur, donc il plaça son argent sur la table et se dirigea vers Tetsu.

Ils marchèrent à travers la neige jusqu'à la station. Le vent se levait réellement à présent. Il semblait qu'il y aurait un blizzard.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois avec Midorima-kun. De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Trucs. Je veux dire, des trucs vraiment importants. Pas n'importe quels trucs. »

Tetsu émit un bruit de gorge, marchant plus près de lui, au point qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Aomine ne savait pas ce qui l'amena à demander. Il était clair à présent qu'il était lié à Tetsu par le destin. Il devrait confesser son amour immortel pour Tetsu, lui promettre un ils furent heureux à jamais pour que son ombre perde cette colère qui étouffait sans doute tant Tetsu qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine respirer.

« Quel est ton œil ? »

Tetsu s'arrêta, le regarda droit dans les yeux et Aomine eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Tetsu regardait.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu maintenant, Aomine-kun ? »

« Parce que ça pourrait être la seule chance que j'ai. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu demander plus tôt ? »

Ce fut très bref, mais Aomine vit le réel Tetsu un instant. Sa prise se raffermit sur la bretelle de son sac.

« Je l'admets. J'ai été lâche. J'ai fui la vérité, parce que je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Je suis désolé. »

Les yeux de Tetsu s'adoucirent. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Aomine dans la sienne, tirant le plus grand adolescent pour qu'il recommence à marcher.

« Je suis désolé également. J'avais une idée de ce qu'était l'œil d'Aomine-kun. J'aurais dû te parler de ça plus tôt. »

Aomine secoua la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Tetsu. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été prêt, avant. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. »

Ça l'effrayait. Il y avait de vraiment horribles yeux. La plupart des possesseurs étaient soit enfermés, soit fous ou célèbres. Que pouvait être celui de Tetsu ? Peut-être que ce n'en était pas vraiment un mortel, se rassura-t-il. Si ça l'était, Tetsu ne serait pas là avec lui, parlant et s'agaçant comme une personne normale.

« Je vois les gens comme ils sont réellement, Tetsu. Ces choses appelées ombres sont les reflets de ce que les gens sont à l'intérieur. Il y en a de très bonnes, comme celle de Midorima. Certaines si tristes que j'ai du mal à les regarder. Certaines agaçantes mais c'est parce qu'elles avaient leur propre problème. Il y en a aussi des mauvaises que je préfèrerais ne pas rencontrer. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes avaient cette ombre. »

« Ça parait être une œil très pratique. » commenta Tetsu. C'était le cas en effet. Mais c'était aussi une malédiction.

« Et le tien ? »

« Quoi, le mien ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. L'ombre de Tetsu fit de même, mais là il parlait à Tetsu. Pas au cône de 2m10 derrière lui. « Je veux savoir ce que tu vois. Pour pouvoir avancer. »

« Oh, » Tetsu baissa les yeux. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Aomine-kun. »

C'était une stupide chose à dire de sa part, mais il dit, « Oh ? Donc je suppose que c'est une mauvaise idée de me laisser savoir pourquoi est-ce que Kagami le sait ? »

« Kagami-kun ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait, à part mes parents. »

Silence.

« S'il te plaît Tetsu, » supplia-t-il. « Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Midorima pour nos fils. Le destin me donne son feu vert. Mais si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance avec ça, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse s'accorder sur quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le reste de nos vies. »

« Tu as demandé – non, peu importe. » Tetsu semblait exaspéré. « J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi qui avais demandé à le voir pour une raison complètement ridicule. »

« Hey, » se défendit Aomine, « c'était une raison parfaitement valable. On n'aurait pas cette discussion en ce moment si je n'avais pas demandé à Midorima. »

« Si nos fils sont connectés, pourquoi demander ? » Tetsu leva les yeux, sa question tout à fait sincère.

« Je veux connaître le vrai toi. »

Le vrai toi qui est en colère. Le vrai toi qui est amer face au monde. Celui-ci était le Kuroko Tetsuya que je voulais connaître.

« Tu le connais déjà, Aomine-kun. »

« Non, » il secoua la tête. « Je connais le vrai toi. Mais je ne connais pas le _pourquoi_ de ce vrai toi. Pourquoi les problèmes d'agressivité ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour contacter l'employé des cours de management des problèmes d'agressivité ou un truc du style ? » C'était probablement un mauvais moment pour faire une blague, mais Tetsu sourit donc ça valait le coup et il savait qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Pas du tout, Aomine-kun. C'est juste que je n'en parle jamais avec qui que ce soit. Je suis habitué à le garder pour moi. C'est… c'est horrible, d'accord ? »

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était horrible. Mais Aomine ne lâchera pas maintenant. Ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tetsu porter son fardeau seul plus longtemps. Du moins s'ils allaient passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble, ils devaient régler ça dès maintenant. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais Aomine continua à le presser.

« Je ne te laisserai pas le garder pour toi si c'est aussi horrible que tu le dis. Je suis avec toi. Je ne partirai pas. »

Tetsu s'arrêta à nouveau, le regardant avec des yeux contemplatifs, des bouffées d'air froid sortant visiblement de ses lèvres. A cet instant, Aomine se sentait la personne la plus chanceuse du monde. Pour avoir Tetsu lié à lui à l'autre bout du fil rouge du destin et pour avoir un ami comme Midorima. Peut-être qu'il donnerait quelque chose au taré d'Oha-asa quand ça serait fini. Il méritait au moins ça.

« Je… » Tetsu fit une pause. « Ça va être horrible. Pour toi et pour moi. J-Je sais ce que Midorima-kun a dit, mais – »

« Tetsu ! » La patience d'Aomine arrivait à son terme. Il prit le plus petit dans ses bras, le rassurant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il l'abandonne. Il sentit les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de Tetsu. Tetsu se retenait, essayant de se contrôler. La prise d'Aomine se raffermit.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seul. Je te dis que mon éternité est seulement avec toi. Donc dis-moi. Dis-moi cette horrible chose et je serai là. »

C'était un bruit très bas, mais Tetsu étouffa un sanglot avant de s'appuyer plus encore contre son torse. L'ombre d'Aomine sauta sur la tête de Tetsu, regardant la procédure depuis sa nouvelle position avec de calmes yeux emplis de reproches. L'ombre de Tetsu se tenait si immobile en arrière-plan qu'elle paraissait être une statue.

« Je-je vois des nombres, Aomine-kun. D'horribles nombres au-dessus des têtes des gens. Ils sont jolis, dorés et brillants, mais ils portent une horrible signification. »

Il sut alors, de quels nombres il parlait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul œil qui impliquait des nombres liés à des gens. Les possesseurs se perdaient dans leur propre folie ou devenaient tristement célèbres. Il était connu comme l'œil le plus maudit. Les gens le haïssaient et s'éloignaient le plus possible de leurs propriétaires. Certains étaient enfermés quand leurs langues se déliaient trop. Aomine frissonna.

« Tetsu… c'est l'œil-compteur ? »

Il hocha la tête.

L'œil-compteur. Son nom était ordinaire, et ne laissait rien présager. Mais les gens savaient parfaitement ce qu'il décomptait. Les années, heures, minutes et secondes avant que la vie des gens ne leur soit prise. Beaucoup les recherchaient pour changer leur destin. Mais il ne semblait jamais survivre. Les possesseurs de l'œil-compteur étaient généralement écartés de la société. Les gens haïssaient que leur destin soient déterminés. Ils craignaient l'approche de leur mort. Aomine se disait qu'ils étaient des imbéciles. Leurs vies n'avaient jamais été les leurs. Ils devenaient trop arrogants, pensant qu'ils pouvaient garder leurs vies et jouer au Dieu.

« Je suis là, » murmura t-il, frottant le dos de Tetsu en cercles. « Je suis là. Tu n'as plus à être seul. »

« Je suis en colère contre les gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas à le voir. Je suis en colère parce que je suis jaloux ! Mais la chose qui me met le plus en colère est – »

Sa voix s'éteignit, se brisant à la fin et cela devint la plus longue nuit qu'il avait jamais été. Aomine ne sut jamais tout à fait ce que Tetsu allait dire à la fin. Ça lui parcourait toujours l'esprit, même quand ils eurent quitté le lycée et vivaient dans le même appartement.

Jusqu'à ce que quatre ans plus tard, Aomine Daiki se tienne en face d'une tombe avec un grand bouquet de roses blanches à la main.

« Hey Tetsu. » Il déposa les fleurs fraîches. Le terreau était toujours rouge et trempé. Plus personne n'était dans le cimetière. Juste lui et Tetsu.

« Dis donc, tu devais vraiment partir si vite, huh ? » Il effleura du bout des doigts la pierre tombale avec un sourire mélancolique. « Je haïssais que les gens jouent à Dieu. Mais en ce moment, j'aurais aimé le faire. J'aurais su ce que tu essayais de dire il y a des années. J'aurais pu l'empêcher. »

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau marron, enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe qu'il portait. Son constant petit compagnon demeurait silencieux sur son épaule gauche. Il savait quel genre d'expression il faisait. Il se tourna, et sa supposition était correcte. Des yeux calmes, acceptant qui contenaient une touche de tristesse emplissaient son visage, ainsi que des lèvres pincées. Comme le sien.

« Hey petit gars, » il lui tapota la tête de l'index gauche, souriant doucement face à la moue indignée qu'il reçut. « C'est juste nous à nouveau, huh ? Ouais je sais que c'est nul que Tetsu soit parti, mais on ne peut pas rester déprimés longtemps. Tetsu nous botterait les fesses dans l'autre monde ensuite. »

Ses nerfs se détendirent, le tournant en une maussade flaque de chocolat.

Gardant son sourire, il se retourna vers la pierre tombale. « On a jamais été suffisants, hein Tetsu ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu étais énervé de ton destin. Je t'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai laissé compter tes jours seul. Kagami aurait-il fait une différence ? »

Une pause, puis il rit. « Bien sûr que non. Après tout, c'était moi qui t'étais lié, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si Midorima mentirait sur le sujet. Tu sais, je lui ai redemandé. Si je suis lié à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est-à-dire. Il a dit que non. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, oui ? Tu étais le seul pour moi. Je n'aurais rien voulu d'autre de toute façon.

« J'aurais dû être plus courageux. Plus gentil. Nous… J'ai gâché des années parce que j'ai peur. Je t'ai laissé des souvenirs amers, mais tu ne m'as laissé que les plus beaux. »

Il sortit un objet de sa poche. Son ombre grogna, le mettant au défi de le faire. Aomine rit avec légèreté. « Oui, oui. Je le fais. Dieu, on aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, non ? » Son ombre imita ce qu'il avait dit il y a des années avec un effet dramatique exagéré et des mouvements de lèvres moqueurs.

 _Nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Ne soyons pas pressés._

Eh bien, clairement, ils n'avaient plus l'éternité. Donc il déposa la bague sur la pierre tombale. Ça n'avait pas l'air correct. Elle pourrait être emportée par le vent ou la pluie. Quelqu'un pourrait la prendre. Il se pencha et creusa un petit trou, laissant tomber l'objet à l'intérieur et l'enterrant dans le terreau.

« Eh bien, c'est à peu près tout. Ça te dit des ramen pour le dîner ? » Son ombre haussa les épaules, insensible, ses yeux fixés avec désespoir sur la tombe. Aomine lui tapota la tête une dernière fois avant d'effleurer la pierre tombale de ses lèvres. Son ombre se jeta dessus, l'embrassant également. Aomine tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse monter dessus et la replaça sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, à demain, Tetsu. Je viendrai dès que je serai levé demain matin et l'après-midi, on pourra boire ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, bien sûr. Aomine soupira et sourit. Mains dans les poches, il se détourna, levant une main en un salut.

* * *

 _« Je suis en colère contre les gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas à le voir. Je suis en colère parce que je suis jaloux ! Mais la chose qui me met le plus en colère est combien notre destin est injuste ! Je ne serai plus là dans quatre ans et tu n'auras qu'un an de plus avant de me rejoindre ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être juste ?! »_

* * *

 **(1) le fil rouge :** _Bon en gros à l'origine c'est une légende chinoise : les âmes sœur seraient reliées entre elles par un fil rouge les reliant au niveau des chevilles, placé par une divinité. Apparemment c'est un mythe plus connu dans sa version japonaise, qui place quant à lui le fil au niveau des auriculaires._

 _Ndt : sincèrement, j'aurais pu relire. J'aurais pu. Mais non. Désolée ?_


End file.
